The wicked games we play
by Conice
Summary: As a a field medic, she knew she had to brace for the worst whether it'd be horrendous injuries, suffering and death... but she could never have imagined what was to come after the chain of events following the brutal invasion of a settlement.


Prologue

One by one, Digits came down softly tapping the surface of panel they rested on. Their owner watched a large monitor screen almost methodically; His other set of digits rested under his chin, or rather, his mask. Though He had a visor, it didn't take much for anyone to figure out he was staring at the monitor. He was obvsilouy expecting a report from whoever answered his sent request.

"G-Greetings g-general Onslaught, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon!"

An answer had finally come, though not as soon as he had wished, but it was better than no answer.

The Decepticon troop in front of the monitor appeared to be nervous, attempting to fix himself. Onslaught found out why when a femme, with very few pieces of armor, made a bee line for the door in the background.

Onslaught shook his head; unfortunately incompetence like this was far more common in the Decepticon ranks than he wanted to admit; even his gestalt mates did the same thing.

Oh well, this would have to be dealt with later; Right now Onslaught had more pressing matters to deal with than a simple little... excursion and unpunctuality.

Onslaught lifted his servos up to his chin and crossed his digits together.

"I have been attempting to COM you for the last two cycles, such indiscretion shall not be tolerated under these circumstances, But that will be dealt with later because I have important orders for you and the troops," The soldier nodded, but still seemed a little nervous, "I need for you to gather your forces up here on Rising Storm Summit, we are launching an attack on the nearby Autobot encampment; The encampment itself is currently claiming a mine rich with energon, a mine we shall claim for the Decepticons. I expect you and your entourage to be here within the cycle. When you arrive I shall give further briefing on the plan,"

"Yes sir! We'll be there shortly,"

The soldier saluted.

"Good, Onslaught out,"

The screen blackened as transmission ended.

Onslaught got up from the chair and casually sauntered to the exit. Now it was time to collect his team, and as predicated, they were waiting outside the communication room, leaning against the hallway. Though all them, save for swindle, had masks and visors, Onslaught knew what their expressions were. He knew they were very eager and excited; save for Blast off who expressed some slight boredom.

It didn't really surprise Onslaught because his team was always eager for missions or anyway they could express their more than violent tendencies and get their servos dirty. This was why the Combaticons were one the of most feared Decepticon groups, they were energon thirsty sadists, especially Brawl and Vortex. Not only did Brawl have that tendency, he had a temper of a wire strand, even a single misinterpretation from a decepticon, the site of an autobot gesture or word could bring out his bestial wrath. Vortex on the other hand was a very different story; Even although he was good at keeping his temper in check, he had a taste of sadism and enjoyed playing with whatever "prey" he could get. Vortex was very cunning and manipulative. That made him just as bad as Brawl, but no; it made him even worse than Brawl. And that was why Onslaught did not trust Vortex with much of anything.

"Are we gonna' finally slag some fragging Autobots? Because I'm sick of stayin' at this fraggin' stupid good for nothin' asteroid," Brawl Stomped. Brawl never held back from expressing himself, even if nobody wanted to listen him and usually nobody wanted to listen to the belligerent baboon of a behemoth.

"Well, this base isn't the only thing that is 'stupid', infact, since the base is an inanimate object, there only seems to be one 'stupid' thing around here...," Vortex piped in as he snickered. Swindle snickered a little bit too but was being careful not be heard by Brawl, but luckily for him, Vortex was all Brawl was focusing on.

"Why you fraggin' son of a glitch…"

Before Brawl could take a step to Vortex, Onslaught grabbed his shoulder, "That's enough bantering you two; I have summoned all of you on a mission to eradicate an Autobot settlement far east from here. I shall be discussing plans and precisions of our invasion as we transport out, so please be ready to leave within the next groon, I will not be so kind about any unpunctuality,"

Onslaughts Visor flashed dangerously as he turned away and made his way to their transport. The brutaility and sadism of the other four combaticons were **_nothing_** compared to Onslaughts reckoning and logic. His success rate at missions nearly rivaled that of another notorious decepticon named Sixshot. Onslaught had at one point nearly taken control of the decepticons, but unfortunately, fate did not favor Onslaught and his team on that fateful day because when they came within mere kliks of victory, they were foiled.

Onslaught **_knew _**who had robbed them of their victory and he vowed to bring fate upon them that was far worse then death or the wrath of the Fallen himself.

But for now, Onslaught had tasks to complete, so it would have to wait.

* * *

"_Please_… stop moving you're making this much harder than it should be."

"It's kind of hard to stop twitching when…**_ yeeeooow_**! Frag, I thought you were supposed to gentle 'Aid! It feels like the slaggin' pit!"

"I know and I'm deeply sorry that it hurts Blades but you took a real hit to your sensory system and unless it's fixed you will keep having pain. I-I'm really sorry it's painful Blades but you have to hold still or I might accidently make it worse than it is."

First Aid didn't always have a smooth and pleasant time repairing Blades. The chopper was not the most well behaved Autobot, slag, he pretty much behaved like your typical Decepticon; ill tempered, restless and always wanting to make confrontation. And on top of that, Blades had no problem showing how much he despised the medbay and some of the medics.

"It's pretty much your fault I'm in here anyways femme, I mean come on? That Autobot you made a beeline to in hopes of saving his offlined hide was pretty much fried!" Blades pouted as he crossed his arms.

"But he wasn't offlined Blades, he was still alive… and I could've saved him…" First aid felt a sudden heavy fog of guilt in her mind; it truly hurt when she failed her duty as a medic. She was supposed to save lives and lives themselves were every bit precious to her, whether it'd be Autobots, Decepticons or aliens. No one's life should be ended with pain, suffering and senseless violence; it was just unfathomable to her and her compassionate processor.

"No you couldn't, That idiot was pretty much doomed from start, I mean come on? The moron was bragging about how he got shot by Megatrons' fushion cannon and survived but we all know that's complete slag because…"

"Blades please… just… don't…" First Aid stammered, her tone of voice seemed to be traced with bitter pain and sorrow. Even if she wasn't likely to chase him out of the med bay barraging him with wrenches and other crude tools, he knew it was best to leave her be.

Except for the occasional yelps, Blades didn't say another word for the next few cycles. Even if Blades didn't respect many of the medics, he did respect her. She was grateful for that.

* * *

_A joor later_

"Greetings Hotspot."

Prowl didn't even look up from his data pad on his desk as he greeted the protectobot leader; prowl was most certainly not well-known for his hospitality, that was for sure. What would usually bother other bots, especially the young ones, didn't really do so for Hotspot; he was used it, But that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Hello officer, did Blades cause more commotion?" unfortunately that was usually why Prowl requested Hot Spots presence.

"Believe it or not, no, though he and Slingshot nearly got into a tussle a few cycles ago, but, what I requested you here for is something entirely different; It has come to my attention that an Autobot settlement slash mine claim is very under guarded, and on top of that, there are rumors of a Decepticon brigade nearby; So I am delivering you and your team over to settlement to provide protection and ease the security for the Autobot troops and workers there,"

As prowl had finished speaking he peered up from his data pad, finally making optic contact with Hot Spot.

"On another note Hot Spot, I really believe First Aid needs to be out of the skirmishes here on the outskirts of Iacon for a while, Her stress is taking its toll on your team and we can't deal with that right now because of the increased forces of Decepticons in recent stellar cycles. I don't want any conflict with your team to spiral out of control out here because I'd rather not lose Defensor. We already have the Aerialbots and Technobots out there, and we're fine having those two out there even if Defensor is gone for a little while,"

Hot Spot didn't like the fact Prowl was talking about First Aid being a reliability and the solid tone of his uncharacteristic tone of his voice when he talked about that matter, but unfortunately as much as Hot Spot loathed to admit it, Prowl was right, Prowl was always right about everything.

He was right about everything except one thing Except for one thing.

Prowl mentioned about how First-Aids compassionate and overly caring nature made her a weak and easy target. However if that was the case, First-Aid would have not even lasted a joor in the war.

_No_,

She was stronger than that, even stronger than what most thought her to be. It was true that she had a tendency to grief over any lost patients or soldiers but her will to continue saving lives and helping others was as _**strong**_ as her compassion. Most didn't see that, but Optimus, Ratchet and The rest of the Protectobots did.

When Hot Spot and Preceptor first interviewed various bots for the gestalt project, that's when they came across her. Unlike the rest of her team, whom at the time had already been chosen, First-Aid was very nervous. She held hands together and played with her digits as she shook a little bit. For the first ten seconds she had spoken, Hot Spot _knew _she was perfect for the team and the rest of the group thought so too, all But Preceptor didn't think so… Of course it didn't matter.

Hot Spot let out a very quiet sigh as he spoke, "Alright Prowl, When do you want us to prepare the ship?"

"Head back to your teams' quarters and tell them to be ready within the next orn. You are dismissed." Prowl went right back to his data pad.

As Hot Spot exited Prowls' office, a suddenly feeling of dread and intuition seemed to suddenly come over his thoughts. He had a _**terrible**_ feeling. Although, what he could he do about it? If Prowl gave you orders you _followed_ them. So Hot Spot just went on.

_**Big mistake…**_

It was too bad Hotspot didn't know.

had he known what fiery pit would be ensuing over the next cycles, he would have _never_ **_ever_** agreed.

* * *

Yes Prowl... just tell us all what you think... lol._ Well, next Chapter is going to be much longer then these other two, I was just kind of "setting the stage". I still have finals to do :/..._

_I have combined these two because it just seems to make more sense.  
_


End file.
